Insane Newborn
by MynameisAurora
Summary: Brianna is just your normal teenager. Not. After spending six years in an asylum, she finally escapes but at what cost? What happens when she catches the eye of a recruiting vampire? Set in Eclipse. One of a kind! Please read! Rated T.
1. Beginning of a New Life

**AN: Hiya! Is it a bad thing that Ive put up another story? Anyways this is just a short beginning for it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I dont own Twilight but I do own Brianna!**

* * *

><p><strong>BriannaPOV(pronounced bre-on-uh)<strong>

I giggled manically. They thought I was insane. Me! They are the ones insane if they believe that! Well they were before I was thrown into that hell hole that was supposed to 'help' me. More like make me want to rip my own heart out. Okay maybe I'm slightly insane. Just slightly though. What do expect from years of shock therapy? Perhaps they thought it would help, or maybe even they are sadistic humans that like to torture innocent people for their own amusement. I think the latter. I giggled again. I, Brianna, may be slightly insane but it doesn't mean I can't laugh. Or does it? Can I still laugh? Can I still eat? What about thinking? Anyways you are probably wondering why I was put into an asylum. Well I can read minds and I mistakenly told my mother about it when I was ten. Not a week after she sent me _there._ Now six years later, I'm gone. I broke out a few days ago and I'm just wandering the streets waiting for something to happen. Oh how I am glad I can block out other peoples thoughts. If I couldn't I would most definitely be bombarded with the buzzing of others thoughts. It wouldn't be pleasant. What would be though was some food and drink. I glanced at a sign I passed and it said 'Welcome to Seattle'. I don't know where my home town is let alone a random place I've never been to so I'm completely lost. Ah well you win some you lose some.

Suddenly I was yanked into a dark alley. I didn't scream because I was having a conversation. With myself of course who else? It went like this.

_"Maybe whoever they are is nice and just wants to be my friend"_

_"Or they could be a murderer waiting to cut you open and eat your innards"_

_"No one would do that! You are insane!"_

_"Uh huh and you are not talking to yourself"_

See not a very comforting conversation. It took me a moment to realize that blazing red eyes were staring at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you not going to say something?" The man asked. I nodded and proceeded to say, "I believe human beings and fish should coexist peacefully". He gaped for a moment before regaining his composure. He blurred in front of me and gazed into my eyes. I decided then to read his thoughts.

_"This human is weird. I need more recruits though. She will have to do and perhaps she will survive."_

I raised my other eyebrow. "Yes I'm very weird. Recruits for what?" I asked. "You can read minds?" He questioned shocked. "Yes I can vampire. I suppose you can change me because I have nothing to live for let alone someone." I stated. "I didn't ask for your opinion." He grumbled. I just smirked until he bit me, then the pain started.

**Flashback (six years ago)**

"Mommy Mommy!" A little girl screamed. "Brianna! I said to go with them you freak now do as I say!" Her mother screamed.

Scene break

"AHH!" The piercing screech filled the air as the young girl was lying on a metal bed and strapped down as electricity flowed through her veins.

**End**

I would take the shock therapy thousands of times and be happy. I would take every ice cold bath almost drowning until I fainted a thousand times and be grateful. The pain outshone everything I had to go through at the asylum. Three days of torture later and my heart stopped beating. That's when I opened my eyes and saw the world through new eyes for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes.**

**I have two other stories so please read them!**

**Comment and suggestions are very welcome!**

**Aurora**


	2. First Hunt

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**Just want to say a quick but sincere thanks to LePrincessKiara for Betaing this.**

**She did amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight sadly, but I own Brianna!**

* * *

><p><strong>BriannaPOV<strong>

I could see every insignificant fibre in the wood, the dust flowing through the air that a human could never see. In the light; I saw an eighth color, of which I had no name for. I then realized I must have been moved while the burning consumed me. I don't like people touching me! Why would someone do that? I breathed in deeply and growled. I could detect the scent of someone here with me. Not even a second later - I was crouched down across the room. I didn't even have time to be shocked before I realized it was only the vampire from the alley. "I'm thirsty." I said in my new soprano voice, which caused me to giggle because it reminded me of bells. He nodded and we were off.

After a few minutes of running, which felt like flying, we were in a town. I immediately saw a drunken man behind a building. I blurred up to him and smiled evilly. He didn't even have time to scream, I had already snapped his neck. I cackled and drank him dry but I was still thirsty. I snarled and dropped his body to the ground.

I ended up drinking four more people before my thirst significantly dulled. It was still there though. "So what's your name?" I asked. I know I could've just read his mind but that would be too boring. "Riley." He stated. "I am Brianna. Anyways we should be getting back. Vicky will be waiting." I had picked that tidbit of information from his head before. He looked shocked but we took off into the darkness.

This is going to be one fun year. We have to have an entire newborn army, which I am now a part of, just to kill some yellow eyes - because they killed Vicky's mate. I can't wait to kill them, I mean who wouldn't? After all they are a disgrace to their own kind. We ended up going to this barn house in the middle of nowhere. He took me in and introduced me to the others. They were one loud and cranky bunch. Afterwards, Riley told two people, I didn't care to remember their names, to make groups and go hunting. When we were alone he took me to Vicky. Her cabin was a few miles away from the barn and out of hearing range. She smirked when she saw Riley, but when her eyes met mine she glared. "You know I told you not to show them me." She hissed in her soft, child-like voice. "I didn't do it on purpose Victoria. She can read minds." He said. She smirked again.

_"Girl, I can read relationship ties. Riley is your mate understood?"_

I nodded slightly and she giggled. "Riley my dear, this girl is your mate." She said happily but I thought I could hear a hint of jealousy at the same time. He turned to me bewildered.

She shooed us out then stating she had things to do, people to see. More like she had people to order around and people to eat.

_"So that is why I feel drawn to her"_

I laughed and he looked embarrassed. "Ah don't worry. I feel drawn to you too." I whispered. That was when I was pinned against a tree with his lips on mine.

**BellaPOV**

I sighed as I watched Alice and Emmett switch with two of the wolves. They were watching me because someone, a vampire, had been in my room. I didn't like everyone risking their lives for me. Edward came up behind and pulled me in for a hug.

I didn't want comfort. I wanted this to be over. "You should have let the van crush me, or let James kill me. If I was dead this wouldn't be happening." I mumbled. He gasped and pulled me tighter against him. "Bella, how could you say that? I can't live in a world without you. I would die. Don't think like that please, love." He said anguish laced through his voice. I nodded, but I really wouldn't. Fate had wanted me to die and dead I shall be even if the Cullen's try to save me. Victoria will stop at nothing to kill me, even if it means killing the Cullen's and anyone else that stands in her way.

**JanePOV**

"Jane, I want you and three others of your choice to go and see about this newborn army. I want you to stand by. Do not announce your presence to the Cullen's or anyone for that matter. This army may be used to destroy the only threat we have once and for all." Aro ordered. "Yes, Master." I said bowing. In the end I chose Alec, Felix, and Demetri.

**Time Skip**

The four of us were watching as the newborns fed. There was a male and female who were trying to control them. The girl had black curly hair to her waist and the boy had blond short hair. I smirked slightly. They looked strong enough to kill those retched Cullen's. Perhaps in time they will even join the Volturi. They both looked over but we blurred away just in time, but not before seeing the knowing gleam in the females eyes.

**BriannaPOV**

I giggled loudly and started skipping back to the barn. After our little kiss fest, Riley and I joined the other newborn's to make sure they behaved like good little children, but not before he told me I was now his second-in-command. They weren't behaving of course and we also saw some other vampires; well I did, Riley was too busy screaming his butt off. I laughed again at that. Just picturing him screaming, then his butt falling off and running away was hilarious. The thought of him losing it though caused me to frown. He had a nice butt and if it didn't stay on him - even if he was screaming - I would slowly torture it to death. I chuckled again. That would be fun.

"Brianna, come on we have to start training!" Riley yelled. Maybe his head should fall off instead, so I wouldn't have to deal with his insane screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like it, hate it, or something in between? <strong>

**Review and tell me what y'all think!**

**Suggestions are very welcome!**

**Aurora**


End file.
